


Exotic Tastes

by zilia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach have a taste for British candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt made in the Pinto Bar, for something cute and involving sweets, and also with Pinto having a baby in the future. Thanks to Juno Magic, Pinto in Love, and Lizard for the inspiration and research!

“You can’t eat jelly babies! We have a real baby now!”

Chris blinked, then turned to Zach, who was looking scandalised.

“Dude, you can’t be serious. I’ve _always_ eaten jelly babies, ever since I spent that year in Leeds I’ve been addicted to them. I _love_ jelly babies. And you do know they’re not really babies, right? They are in fact mostly sugar?”

“They’re _baby-shaped,_ Chris.”

“Do you not eat animal crackers because you own pets?”

“Not the same.”

“It’s totally the same!”

Chris took the packet down from the shelf and started reading the list of ingredients, in a voice that was quite a bit louder than Zach believed was strictly necessary.

“Sugar, Glucose Syrup, Water, Gelatine, Concentrated Fruit Juices (1%) (Apple, Lime, Orange, Strawberry, Blackcurrant, Lemon, Raspberry), Acids (Citric, Acetic), Natural (Lemon, Lime, Raspberry) Flavourings with other Natural Flavourings, Natural Orange Flavouring, Natural Flavourings, Concentrated Vegetable Extracts (Black Carrot, Spinach, Stinging Nettle, Turmeric), Colours (Vegetable Carbon, Paprika Extract, Lutein). Oh, and Processed Essence of Child. With Extra Bones and Blood.”

“Stop it. People are staring.” People weren’t really paying them much attention, in truth, but Zach was hoping to appeal to Chris’s sense of public decency.

“Spinach? There’s _spinach_ in these things? Along with Essence of Child? Now that _is_ disgusting.”

“Chris. Shut up, or I will _make_ you shut up.”

“Oh yeah? How?”

Chris was only about half a second into his defiant stare when Zach seized him by the lapels and gave him a loud, enthusiastic kiss. It was meant to be only a brief peck, but Chris responded eagerly, and before they knew it, they were full-on making out right in the middle of Wilshire’s finest British supermarket. Chris had just squeezed a generous handful of Zach’s ass, earning a gratified moan from Zach, when he heard the sound of a throat being cleared just behind him. _Now_ people were staring.

“Gentlemen,” said the aproned lady who had coughed, and who appeared to be the proprietor, “I’ve nothing against this kind of thing, but you’re distracting my other customers.”

She said it with a smile, but Chris nevertheless blushed beet red.

“Sorry,” he muttered, “It’s just…first day away from our kid in a while. Got a bit carried away.”

The lady nodded in understanding, and Chris seized several bags of jelly babies, leaving a protesting Zach in his wake, and followed her hurriedly towards the checkout. As the clerk was scanning them, Zach appeared behind him and dropped another bag on top of candy on top of the pile of jelly babies.

Chris looked around at him. “Wispa bars?”

“You’re not the only one who loves British candy, you know.” Zach looked slightly defensive, but Chris grinned at him. “No problem, man, I like those too.”

Chris finished his purchase and they walked hand-in-hand out of the store, the sweets swinging between them in a large plastic bag.

“Of course,” said Zach thoughtfully, “The best thing about Wispa bars in that they melt really easily. You just have to dip them in coffee and they get really soft. Makes them perfect for dragging over naked skin.”

“Is that so?” said Chris, aiming for casual, but with a slightly strained tone to his voice.

“Yep. And we don’t get Lissy back until six this evening.”

“Interesting. I didn’t know that about Wispa bars.” Chris was still aiming for conversational, but falling very short of it, the memory of the kiss from earlier still tingling on his lips.

“What a waste of a year in England. Why don’t I show you when we get home?”

“Good idea. Seems I have some catching up to do.”


End file.
